Helping Sam Look the Part
by Poaetpainter
Summary: Maybe Dean took the Emo look a little to seriously when he tried it out on Sam


**Ok, this is in all entirety a Crack!Fic**

**I don't own anything**

**And there is slight cursing by the way!**

**Enjoy and say SOMETHING in my comments PLEASE!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

So, we start off with Dean and Sam driving. Driving where doesn't really matter…

What?!

Ok, fine. They are driving to Houston, Texas (my home!) to uhh… Well there must be something up in that city; it's big enough to have something haunting it.

Getting back to the story

Sam is driving and Dean is sprawled out in the back seat (more room!)

The radio is on, and a song by Hawthorne Hights has just ended and My Chemical Romance has begun pouring through the speakers.

Sam smiles and drums his thumbs against the steering wheel to the beat of "Famous Last Words"

THUMP

Dean has woken up and kicks the back of Sam's seat.

"Sam, what the hell have you been tainting my car with?" his voice is muffled because he hasn't raised his face out of the seat cushion.

"What?" Sam questions

"This music!! My car only runs one the most awesome of awesomest classic rock vibrations to have her purring at her own beat." Dean announces raising his head to yell at Sam

"You have issues dude. Besides this music isn't bad, just ask all the fans."

"The fans? Oh come on! How can this even be called music? Where is the beat? The continuous guitar riffs? Oh man, that doesn't even get to be compared to real guitar playing anyways" Dean bitched

"Look, whether or not you like it or not, this is the kind of music people listen to nowadays, this is the equivalent of popularity to the ballads you listen to back in the day. Although I don't know how popular they were even back then…err, uh well this is what is listened to anyways!" Sam countered

"Rock is the only music that should be ever be played through my baby. What do call this crap anyways?" Dean asked

Sam coughs

"Emo. This is Emo music." He says quietly

"Emo?!? What the hell is Emo?" Dean asks

"Emotionally hardcore?" Sam tries

"Oh GOD! You're kidding me! Hardcore my ass! These chicks can't even stay on one note!" Dean cries

Sam coughs and mumbles something

"What was that Sammy?"

Sam tries again

"That is a guy singing…" Sam says

Silence is in the car…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA!!!" Dean erupts in the background

Sam hits his head against the steering wheel

"Do they look like girls too!?!?" Dean had not stopped laughing

"Umm, I guess, they all wear tons of eyeliner, tight jeans, and usually black (or blonde) hair that... uh…"

Sam really doesn't want to continue and begins trying to put his hair behind his ears.

But that doesn't really work because Sam's hair is long enough to touch his nose, but not long enough to get out of his face.

He looks into the rear view mirror and sees Dean watching him

"Hahahahahaha!!!" You have Emo hair!

"Oh god…" Sam says miserably. Dean is never going to let this go

"Are you emotionally hardcore Sammy?" Dean begins GIGGLING in the back seat

"…please kill me…" Sam says looking up into the clouds through the window

"We should dye your hair!" Dean proclaims like it's the most genius idea in the world.

Sam swerves the car slightly and looks back at Dean.

"WHAT?!?! No fucking way am I dying my hair!" Sam screams

"Blonde or black Sammy? Oooh! How about green?!?!" Dean ignores him

"God I hate you…" Sam mumbles and pulls into a Motel 6

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night around 4 AM or so…

sniff

Sam smells something a bit off, like plastic burning mixed with ammonia

"Dean?" Sam asks

Sam rubs his eyes and looks around the room

The bedside lamp next to his bed is lit and Dean is standing about 2 feet next to him holding a knife shaped object.

Giggling is heard across the room

Sam looks and a seemingly attractive woman is watching the both of them and biting her bottom lip to be quiet.

Sam looks back and Dean and notices it is like he is a deer caught in headlights with a paintbrush in his hand (not a knife).

Dean's face breaks out in a giant smile

"Dean… what the hell are you doing? And who is that?" Sam nods towards the now giggling girl

"Hey there Sammy… I was uh just checkin on ya. And that's Ashley, I met her earlier at a uh bar and I thought she could stop by and uh meet you." Dean slightly babbled

"Dude it's like the middle of the night lea--…" Sam begins rising from the bed but his feels heavier than usual

More giggling is heard

Sam reaches towards his head and feels a shower cap on his head, squeezing through it he feels his hair wet underneath it and his eyes go HUGE

"You didn't!" Sam says in slight shock that his brother couldn't be a big enough ass hole to mess with his hair while he slept.

"Don't worry… I didn't…" Dean says and Sam exhales but touches his head again

"Ashley did!" Dean says happily

"Yup! Sure did!!!" Ashley announces proud as can be

Sam rushes from his bed into the bathroom, throwing the shower cap on the ground on the way.

"Oh god.. no no no no!" Sam stares at his reflection and touches his cream soaked hair

Black, Dean… or well Ashley dyed his hair while he was sleeping… Black…

Sam rushes into the shower and begins scrubbing at his hair and sighs in relief as the black water from his head slowly begins to turn clear with a few shampoo sessions.

Sam walks out of the shower and stares into the mirror

Sam whimpers in confusion

His hair is still black. It was real dye. Dean really dyed his hair.

Dean was going to die slowly and painfully

"DEAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sam's scream vibrated off the small walls making his voice louder

Sam storms into the motel room after changing back into his sleep attire and tackles Dean to the ground and punches him in the face. (not that hard though)

"I'll be going now!" Ashley says perky as hell and stumbles drunkenly out the room.

Sam grabs Dean by his collar and shoves him against the wall hard.

"Oh come on Sam! It's funny as hell, and Ashley said we can bleach it and then dye it back to normal in a week or two." Dean smiled

Sam looks at Dean with an unreadable look on his face

Sam says nothing but drops Dean on the ground and storms outside to the Impala.

He comes back with rope

"Lets not get hasty here Sammy…" Dean begins to back away from his very pissed off younger brother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I hate you… I hope you know that. That I truly truly hate you…"

"Paybacks a bitch, or so I've been told"

"so much hate…"

Sam was sitting in the passenger sea of the Impala grinning like a Cheshire cat.

His hair was black, yes. Sam now had complete Emo hair.

But now, so did Dean.

But ohh, not only that.

You see… Sam found Ashley outside and she decided to help Dean look more the part of an emotionally hardcore angst ridden teenager.

Ashley was an art major, who had met Dean that night after cramming for an Art Appreciation test.

She always carries a camera, because you never know when you might need it.

Sam was shuffling through the stack of pictures he now held.

Dozens of dozens more littered underneath his feet and in the back seat.

The money spent for the One Hour prints were worth it.

Because now, pictures of Dean with his spiked black hair and thick eyeliner, and black lipstick were now in Sam's possession.

And by the end of the afternoon?

The internet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ok I'm done!**

**You liked it?**

**I did!**


End file.
